The Secret Is Out
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: sequel to Confessions, though I'm sure you can get it without reading it. Koenma has awalys been very worried that Yusuke will find out the truth about Kuwabara...and now that fear has been realized.


this is a sequel that popped into my head, strangely enough, as I was reading: Mrs. Frisby and the rats of NIMH. Not just a kids movie, but A nice novel, it's fairly good, go check it out if you have the time. But well, it's time for a sequel for my story Confessions, I hope you enjoy it.

1234

Down the halls of spirit world, the rekai and Koenma walked casually, discussing a new mission that the four would set out for. But an odd thing happened at the sound of a young voice. Both Koenma and Kuwabara froze, catching the attention of Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei. A young man rounded the corner, talking with Boeton. He was dressed similarly, in a male kimono that was a dark purple. He had dark green hair, and blue eyes, and those wide eyes caught sight of Kuwabara and Koenma.

"HEY KAZUMA SIR! KOENMA SIR TOO!" He ran down the hall, Boeton trying to catch him, but soon the young boy, or the boy who looked young, rushed forward, and hugged Kuwabara around the waist, causing Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei to stare at him. The boy looked up at Kuwabara who looked quite panicked, but not near as much as Koenma who had paled. "It's great to see you alive! I was so surprised that time Koenma brought you back-just like that!"

Koenma grabbed him by the arm, pulling the young messenger of death off Kuwabara, and whispered, "Now, now Seto, go on...you're mistaking him for someone else!" But the boy stared at Koenma puzzled. "No I'm not, that's Kazuma Kuwabara he died in the Dark-" Now Kurama and Hiei had become panicked, and tried to shut the boy up, who continued loudly, "Tournament! You know, that Toguro fellow brushed his heart, and you brought him back really quickly. Though I don't know why." The boy smiled and bowed, "Well Kuwabara sir, I have to go, duty calls. Someone just died, bye!"

The group stood in awkward nervous silence, and slowly all eyes looked at the only person in the room who had not known Kuwabara had really died that time in the dark Tournament. The "what if Yusuke finds out," problem had come up, and now Yusuke knew. Yusuke who they'd kept in the dark so long, now new and was staring at the spot where the boy had been.

Kuwabara took a step closer to him, and whispered, "Urameshi...um...I-" Yusuke grabbed him by the wrist, and began dragging him off. He stopped only to turn and glare at the others, "We'll talk about this later!" And off Yusuke went, dragging Kuwabara down the hall.

When the two had disappeared, Koenma, Kurama, and Hiei looked at each other. "I'm dead where I stand," Koenma muttered, a hand coming to his brow. "Feel lucky you're not Kuwabara right now!" Hiei muttered, shaking his head. "I had hoped he'd never find out...what excuse are we to give him? That we didn't want to hurt him?" Kurama asked, but Boeton who'd been standing away from them shook her head and sighed, "No...we've already hurt him...and if he never forgives us, that will be just what we deserved."

Meanwhile, Yusuke had shoved Kuwabara in Koenma's office, and locked the both of them inside. Kuwabara stood in front of Yusuke, who was red in the face, his fists balled up tight and shaking, his brown eyes flashing, but what was worse, were the tears and guilt shining in his eyes.

"Why Kuwabara?" Yusuke growled, not taking a step closer to Kuwabara, "Why...Why didn't you tell me? You died? DIED! Why didn't you say anything!" Kuwabara turned away from his best friend ashamed, "You were already feeling so guilty for what Toguro did to me, I just couldn't," Kuwabara paused to laugh, "No I was too afraid to tell you that I really died. At the time I thought it was because I didn't want you to think I was weak...dying so easily-"

Yusuke interrupted him, "IF YOU REMEMBER I DIED BY GETTING HIT BY A CAR! BEING STABBED THROUGH THE CHEST, AND HAVING SOME OF YOUR FLESH AND MUSCLE PULLED OUT SEEMS MUCH WORSE THAN THAT!" Yusuke's face was red, and the tears swelled in his eyes were starting to fall, "HOW COULD YOU EVEN...EVEN THINK I WOULD..." Yusuke took in a deep breath, calming a little, "That I would mock you dying like that? If you were killed by a fuXking feather, I would never mock that..."

Kuwabara had turned away from Yusuke, too ashamed to look him in the eyes. "I realized that a little later...around the time Sensui started rearing his ugly head. I realized it...and then I finally figured out I didn't want you to know, because I didn't want you to carry around guilt all your life." Yusuke wiped his eyes, and huffed, "I wouldn't have felt guilty! I-" Kuwabara had turned to him and grabbed him by the shoulders very gently, "Don't lie. You would have...just the same way I carry the guilt about what Sensui..." Kuwabara dropped his arms, and both men avoided eye contact.

"Kuwabara?"

The red head looked at his best friend, and was relieved to see he was smiling, "Thanks...for trying to make my life easier, but don't ever do that again." He grabbed Kuwabara by the wrist, and warned, "I'm serious...don't ever do that again..." Kuwabara nodded, "Okay...but you can't make me watch you die again, got it?" Yusuke nodded, and pulled the man in a hug, something he rarely willingly did with Kuwabara, or anyone for that matter.

"I got it...now be fair dumbXss and let me share the guilt of letting a best friend die."

Kuwabara hugged Yusuke tightly, feeling terribly knowing Yusuke was still hurt. Still upset. He swore never to let this happen again, not like this anyways.

When they both pulled away, they coughed and looked away from each other, as typical macho men did. "Shall I goo kill the others now?" Yusuke finally asked with a smirk. Kuwabara shook his head, "Why not?" The two left the room, planning on messing with the others, but it was hard for them. It was hard not to smile, or laugh but there was something that was much harder.

To look at each other in the same way again.

1234

...this sux 


End file.
